1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a platform for practicing driving from golf tees. The platform has different areas simulating different ground conditions, and is rotatable so that a user can practice driving from a tee on any selected one of several varieties of ground conditions. Uphill and downhill inclination conditions can also be simulated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On a golf course, driving from a tee is performed under an infinite number of conditions, with respect to height of the grass and inclination of the terrain. It may be that while a golfer can easily cope with certain combinations of conditions, he or she lacks sufficient skill or experience to cope with others. It would be desirable to be able to create specified conditions at will for practice.
One answer is to find the desired conditions on a course and practice driving. However, a course is likely to be in use, and such practice would shortly conflict with other golfers. By contrast, a driving range is intended for such practice. However, conditions at a driving range are fixed for each practice position. It is unlikely that particular desired terrain conditions will be encountered.
To answer this need, the prior art has developed adjustable platforms for practice. Some practice platforms are circular and adjustable as to rotation and also adjustable as to inclination. Examples are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,684, issued to Jacques Benilan on Oct. 24, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,837, issued to Pedro M. Urra Martinez on Apr. 9, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,111, issued to David S. Froelich on Aug. 23, 1994.
The device of Urra Martinez both revolves and adjusts its inclination. The periphery of the circular is provided with regularly spaced apart locations for spotting golf balls. The golf balls may be struck from these locations, which are sufficiently numerous as to allow a significant number of balls to be struck prior to refilling the empty positions.
Froelich's practice platform provides synthetic turf in order to more closely simulate natural conditions. The opening beneath the platform of Froelich's device is sealed by a two part, overlapping skirt. However, neither the device of Urra Martinez nor the others provides a selection of turf or other surfaces having simulated grass of different heights, as is provided in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,251, issued to James T. Ashton on Oct. 25, 1994, describes a platform which can be selectively inclined. A bellows type skirt seals the opening beneath the platform. Unlike the present invention, the platform is not rotatable, lacks a variety of turf heights, and does not have a peripheral pattern of holes for tees.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.